This project has involved the completion of a book entitled THE TRIUNE BRAIN IN EVOLUTION. Role in Paleocerebral Functions. In its evolution the forebrain of advanced mammals has expanded as a triune structure that anatomically and chemically reflects ancestral commonalities with reptiles, early mammals, and late mammals. Paleocerebral functions apply to those that account for species-typical behavior, including the orchestration of the daily master routine and subroutines; prosematic (nonverbal) communication; and behavior inferred to reflect factors of a compulsive and thyrogenic nature. The book incorporates the author's experimental and clinical investigations so as to form part of a larger picture based on an historical perspective and relevant published work on this project. The book begins and ends with a consideration of questions raised by brain research in regard to "epistemics" and epistemology and the human quest for a cosmic view of life.